


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [22]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian calls it a test drive, Justin calls it grand theft auto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Meat Loaf's [Paradise by the Dashboard Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C11MzbEcHlw).

“Brian!” Justin shouted as Brian sped away. “You just stole a fucking car!”

“I did not,” Brian said, stepping down on the accelerator harder. “He said we could take it on a test drive.”

“Yeah, but I think the salesman is supposed to accompany you,” Justin said. “You couldn’t wait two minutes for him to come back?”

“I don’t think he’d appreciate our test drive,” Brian said.

“What, going 100 down a 65? Yeah, I can see why he might not be crazy about that.”

Brian laughed. “That’s not what we’re testing,” he said. He pulled over on the next exit. “Nice,” he said. “Smooth ride.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you like it,” Justin said, staring out the window. “If we get thrown into jail, at least you’ll have the memory of what a great joy ride you had.”

“Patience, young grasshopper,” Brian said. 

Justin frowned. “Brian, why are we pulling into an abandoned strip mall?”

“Because it’s abandoned,” Brian said, as though explaining a simple concept to a not-too-bright child. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Justin. “How else are we supposed to complete our test drive?”

Justin moaned and unbuckled his seat belt as well so he could better angle himself to reach for Brian. “What exactly is it we’re testing?”

“The most important feature in any car,” Brian said. “The front seats. I’m not dropping forty grand on a car that doesn’t have front seats spacious and comfortable enough for the occasional red light blow job or parking lot grope.”

Justin laughed. “That’s it? That’s what you’re so concerned about?”

“No,” Brian said. “Also the back seats.”

Justin rolled his eyes even as Brian plastered kisses up and down his neck. “You’re unbelievable.”

“It’s a safety feature,” Brian insisted. “Who knows when we’re going to be trapped in a blizzard and need to fuck each other for warmth?”

“Can’t argue with that,” Justin said. Well, truthfully, he couldn’t argue with anything right now, since Brian was already taking his cock out and stroking it in just the rhythm Justin loved best. “Fuck,” Justin groaned, idly noting that the seats  _were_ very comfortable as he leaned back. 

They bought the car.


End file.
